1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operational supervisory system for a server, which conducts operational supervision for a server such as a WWW server that conducts information transmission over the internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, in supervising that the WWW server normally operates, a supervisor who manages the WWW server or a third party who takes charge of the supervision conducts the following procedure.
1) The supervisor accesses to an arbitrary HTML document on the WWW server and recognizes that the HTML document is displayed, by using the WWW browser.
2) The supervisor recognizes that information inputted on an arbitrary information input screen is processed by CGI (common gateway interface) program on the WWW server and the processing result is displayed on the WWW browser.
However, in the above conventional method, the supervisor who manages the WWW server must implement a supervisory work regularly or irregularly, which is time-consuming. Also, in order to implement the work, the supervisor stays in an environment where he can use the WWW browser.
On the other hand, in the case where the WWW server does not operate, the supervisor cannot quickly cope with this fault as a result of neglecting the supervisory work, and there is a fear that damage becomes large if the WWW server is used on business. Under the circumstance, it is desirable to pressingly realize the countermeasure against the above fault.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above problem associated with the conventional system, and therefore has an object thereof to provide an operational supervisory system for a server which is capable of reducing a time required for the supervisory work and also quickly coping with an abnormality of the server if the abnormality occurs.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operational supervisory system for a server, characterized by comprising: a data registration section for previously registering a character string contained in an arbitrary document on a server to be operationally supervised; and a server supervision section for requesting the server to be operationally supervised to transmit the arbitrary document, retrieving the character string registered in the data registration section from data returned from the server to be operationally supervised, and judging that a fault occurs in the server to be operationally supervised if no character string exists in the data registration section.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operational supervisory system for a server, characterized by comprising: a data registration section for previously registering a character string contained in a processing result returned from processing means, the processing means conducting a predetermined processing to return the processing result when specific information is received on the server to be operationally supervised; and a server supervision section for transmitting specific information to the server to be operationally supervised, retrieving a character string registered in the data registration section from the processing result returned from the server to be operationally supervised, and judging that a fault occurs in the server to be operationally supervised if no character string exists in the data registration section.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operational supervisory system for a server as described in the first or second aspect of the present invention, characterized by further comprising: a supervisory time registration section for registering a supervisory schedule; and a server supervisory section for conducting a supervisory processing on the server to be operationally supervised according to a schedule registered in the supervisory time registration section.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operational supervisory system for a server as described in any one of the first to third aspects of the present invention, characterized by further comprising: a data registration section for storing an electronic mail address of a fault notification destination; a message storage section for storing a predetermined message template; and a result notification section for producing a message on fault occurrence information in the server supervision section by using the template stored in the message storage section, and for transmitting the message to the electronic mail address.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operational supervisory system for a server as described in any one of the first to third aspects of the present invention, characterized by further comprising: a data registration section for storing a facsimile No. of a fault notification destination; a message storage section for storing a predetermined message template; and a result notification section for producing a message on fault occurrence information in the server supervision section by using the template stored in the message storage section, and for transmitting the message to the facsimile No.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operational supervisory system for a server as described in any one of the first to third aspects of the present invention, characterized by further comprising: a data registration section for storing a pager No. of a fault notification destination; a message storage section for storing a predetermined message template; and a result notification section for producing a message on fault occurrence information in the server supervision section by using the template stored in the message storage section, and for transmitting the message to the pager No.